


Super Best Friends with Benefits

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, F/M, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Happy Ending, Humor, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Dan and Phil are best friends, and sometimes they have sex--but it's just sex. While on tour, they're both having their fair share of sex with other people. But when Dan breaks his one and done rule for an old friend of Martyn's they meet along the way and things get serious, Phil starts to realize he wants them to be more than just 'super best friends'.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Phil was pacing the floor of the dressing room. He’d texted Dan like six times and hadn’t gotten a reply. Marianne couldn’t find him either. Phil had no idea what he was going to do if Dan didn’t show up. They couldn’t just cancel the show and Phil also couldn’t just go on without Dan, but eventually—finally—the dressing room door opened and Dan walked in.

“Where the hell have you been?” Phil lit into him immediately, fingers tucked up into the palms of his hands. “The show starts in ten.”

Dan shrugged and looked at himself in one of the lighted mirrors. He ruffled his already mussed hair. “Nowhere, mate. Chill.”

Phil rolled his eyes. He knew Dan better than that. Knew that look—pink cheeks, messy hair, swollen lips. “Nowhere, my ass.”

“Fine.” Dan let out a breath and turned towards Phil. “Since you must know, I was shagging one of the security blokes.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Phil replied flatly. Why did he always have to do this? And at the least opportune times imaginable?

“Oh don’t get your knickers in a twist. It’s not like you don’t do it.”

Dan had a point, but only a small point. Like a tiny pinprick point.

“Not ten minutes before we’re on.” Phil let out a sigh. “Was he at least cute?”

A smile stretched across Dan’s face. “Remember the real broad guy, with the salt-and-pepper beard?”

Phil did. That man was probably six foot seven, and had shoulders twice as broad as Phil’s. He looked like the kind of guy that would always try to get Phil to get drunk on shitty beer at uni. It wasn’t the first time Dan had hooked up with someone like that. Dan was apparently their type. Phil couldn’t blame them.

“Jesus, Dan. You and your goddamn daddy kink."

Dan hopped up on the counter in front of the lighted mirrors and gave Phil a look. “He said he was the quarterback of the football team in high school.”

“Yeah, when? In 1983?” Phil checked his own quiff in the mirror. He sighed. It was a little substandard tonight.

“He’s only like four years older than you, Phil, and you shag me sometimes.”

Phil looked over at Dan. “When you’re not being a little bitch.”

Dan slid off the counter and walked over to Phil. He fixed Phil’s quiff with his fingers. “Oh, come off it. You like when I’m a little bitch.”

“ _Dan._ ”

Dan gave Phil a friendly punch in the arm. “Just shut up, mate, and get ready. You’re gonna make us late.”

 

— —

Dan was buzzed on the post-performance drug, a high voltage release of jitters that had him practically bouncing off the walls. He was always like this after the show.

“You’re like a human with the zoomies.” Phil rolled his eyes, tossing their shared backpack over his shoulder. “Let’s just get back to the bus and try to contain you a little.”

As soon as they walked out of the back of the venue, they were both jump-scared by a deep voice.

“Hey man.”

A startled Dan put a hand to his chest, his heart racing. It calmed when he saw who was standing there. “Jesus, Duke. You scared the shit out of me.”

“ _Duke_?” Phil muttered beside him.

Dan gave him a look and subtly elbowed him. There was nothing wrong with the name Duke. It felt a little like the name of a Great Dane, but Dan was enough of a furry not to care.

“My bad,” Duke said, then just stood there, looking down at Dan. Silent. Awkwardly silent.

“So, what’s up?” Dan said. Two could definitely play at the awkward game.

Phil tucked his hands in his pocket and took a few steps away. “I’m going to head on…“

Dan watched Phil go for a moment, then turned back to Duke. “What’s up”

Duke rubbed at his beard. “Uh, just… I got a truck. Got real nice lift kit on it, can clear 2.5. Rear block.”

“Okay…” Dan gave him a small smile. “I’m going to need a translation.”

Duke leaned in, close enough he could easily lean down and kiss Dan, but he didn’t. “It’s got a big bed… and a cover… with tinted windows.”

 _Shit._ He was looking for round two and Dan wasn’t much of a round two kind of guy. Well, except for Phil. “Oh… oh, right. Um, listen…I—”

Duke put his hand up. “Nah, you don’t have to. I got it. One and done deal. That’s cool, pal.”

“It’s not that…” It was exactly that. “I just have plans tonight and we have another show tomorrow.”

Duke let out a sigh and took a step back. “Well, uh, thanks, you know, for the head, I guess.”

“Yeah, mate. You’re welcome,” Dan said, cheerfully, because he was an idiot.

Dan berated himself internally on the walk back to the tour bus. He slipped inside and past the others to the back room where he figured Phil would be. Dan was right. Phil was there. Sat on the couch, one of his legs tucked under the other.

“What did _Duke_ want?” Phil asked, waggling his eyebrows. He’d already changed into his pajamas and his glasses, and was looking just so much like home.

Dan sighed and collapsed down onto the leather sofa. “What the bloody hell is wrong with me?”

Phil grinned over his shoulder at Dan. “It’s too late for a list that long, Howell.”

“Shut up.” Dan shot him a glare, then let out a breath. “He wanted to hook up again.”

“So why are you here and not with your quarterback daddy?”

Dan didn’t give himself time to think of the real answer to that question. “What? Did you forget? We have a new Westworld.” He yawned, those post-jitters fading out. “Do you know if we still have popcorn?”

Phil smiled at him. “It’s already in the microwave.”

Dan leaned his head back against the sofa and smiled back. “See, this is why I always come home to you.”

They got their popcorn, but, unfortunately, their wifi wasn’t working so they had to settle for stupid card games over the latest episode of one of their favorite shows.

They were both sat cross-legged on the leather sofa facing each other.

“Four,” Dan said lazily, setting down his hand of cards, and then, “hey, Phil?”Phil looked at him over his own hand, glasses slid down his nose. “Hm?”

“You ever shagged in the back of a truck?”

“Go fish. No, because I don’t live in an episode of _Friday Night Lights_.”

“Have you ever even seen an episode of _Friday Night Lights?_ ”

“No, got any Jacks? It’s an educated guess.”

“Goddammit.” Dan handed Phil two cards out of his hand. Phil was killing at him at this stupid game. “That guy had a truck.” Dan let out a sigh. “Nice one, I think. 2.5 rear block.”

“I’ll forfeit the game if you can tell me right now what any of those words mean.”

Dan just gave Phil a look and sighed. He didn’t even have the motivation to sass him back.

Phil sat down his own hand of cards and gave Dan a soft look. “You regret not letting Mr. Football Muscles fuck you in his pick-up truck, don’t you?”

“No. Getting my ass kicked at Go Fish is way more fun. ” His voice stayed flat.

“I could do it,” Phil said easily.

“What?” Dan snorted. “Fuck me?”

“Yeah,” Phil sounded serious. “If you want.”

He did want. It had been a while since they’d had sex. It had been back before the US tour, those few nights they were at home. And it had just been hand jobs in the shower. He wanted Phil to fuck him. He’d liked having sex with Phil. Always had. All the way back to _Uma Thurman just watched me have sex._ But, right now, it was a little more complicated than that.

“Everyone we work with is literally right out side that door,” Dan whispered.

“Just keep quiet then.”

“Phil, you’ve fucked me enough times to know you’re asking for the impossible.” Dan joked, then softened his tone. “Raincheck?”

Phil just gave him a little nod. “You got any eights?”

“Oh, _come_ on.” Dan handed over two more of his cards.

Phil took the cards, then leaned back and laughed his sputtering little laugh, tongue caught between his teeth. Dan loved to make fun of it, but maybe he also just plain loved it a little.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dan had looked everywhere for his phone charger. He swore he’d had it on the tour bus, but it wasn’t there when he searched through it, after tearing apart his hotel room. He was usually pretty good at keeping track of things on the tour. Phil was normally the one to lose things and Dan would have to sweep in and save the day—the amount of times Dan had found Phil’s glasses alone… but somehow, in all the chaos, Dan had lost his phone charger. It could have been anywhere between there and Ohio… or in Phil’s room. He’d been hanging out in there this mornings. They’d gotten way too much room service breakfast and watched anime and yes… Phil’s room. It had to be in Phil’s room.

Dan grabbed the extra key card for Phil’s room out of his wallet—they always gave each other the extra key—in case of emergencies or general laziness. Dan shot Phil a text but when he didn’t reply promptly, Dan figured Phil probably fell asleep. So Dan just walked down to his room and used the key card to open the door.

Barging, he announced, “Phil, have you seen my charger? I think I might’ve left it—”

“Dan, what the fuck?” Phil spat.

Dan looked at the bed. Phil was in bed, but he wasn’t asleep and he wasn’t alone. There was a woman in a lace bra straddling Phil. _When in the hell did he find time to…_

“Oh, shit. Sorry, mate.” Dan picked up Phil’s boxers off the floor. They weren’t obscuring his charger so he tossed them.

The woman was looking over her shoulder at Dan, her brow furrowed.

Dan smiled at her. It was awkward. Of course, its was awkward but he didn’t want to show it to either of them right now. “Hi, how ya doing?”

Phil rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, Jen. That’s Dan. He’s a moron.”

Dan just kept ransacking the room, trying his best to think mostly about the charger and only a little about the beautiful half naked woman on Phil’s lap. “It literally has to be around here. It’s not in any of my stuff. I tore up my room top to bottom. Nothing.” He let out an exasperated sigh.

“Do you have to do this right now?” Phil spoke through his teeth. He was bare-chested. Gorgeously bare-chested, all pale and lean with just the sexiest smattering of dark hair. And Dan didn’t need to be thinking about this right now.

“I’m at two percent, Phil,” Dan snapped. Maybe it was about the phone… maybe it was about something else.

“Jesus Christ, just take mine.” With a groan, Phil reached over and yanked his own phone charger out of the socket. He threw it at Dan who managed to catch it by some miracle.

Dan held up the charger and said, “Thanks, mate.” He started to walk away, but then something, his own stupidity probably, made him stop. He looked back at Phil and the beautiful woman. He wanted to make himself known. “Play with his nipples. He likes that.”

“Ignore him,” Phil said, sounding absolutely put-out, which was one of the sexier ways for Phil to sound. Not that he’d ever admit that.

The woman tossed her long hair over her shoulder, then looked at Dan suggestively. “You’re welcome to join us, if you like.”

Phil tensed, eyes going wide. “No, you’re not.”

Dan just let out a soft chuckle. If put-out Phil was hot, slightly panicked Phil was adorable. “It was nice to meet you, Jen,” he said casually.

“Yeah, you too,” she replied back just as casually. She seemed cool, this one. Dan kind of preferred it when Phil’s hookups were people that they wouldn’t get along with. Dan had a one and done rule, but Phil didn’t. He didn’t really have long term relationships, but he’d definitely see someone more than once.

Dan had his hand on the door when he heard Phil let out an absolutely devilish “Oh, _God_.”

Heat rolled through Dan and it made him shudder, but he didn’t want Phil to know just how much hearing him like that affected him.

Dan glanced over his shoulder. Jen’s head was tucked down and she was sucking on Phil’s left nipple. Phil was looking at Dan, so Dan gave him a cheeky grin to cover up how he was really feeling.

“You’re welcome, Lester,” Dan said.

Phil just flipped Dan off, and Dan laughed and walked out of the room. As soon as he was outside the door and he heard it shut behind him, Dan leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath. He’d played it cool, hadn’t he? Hadn’t showed just how conflicted that scene had made him feel? God, he hoped so.

Dan walked back to his room with Phil’s charger dangling from his hand. He’d needed this charger so he could plug in his phone and make an instastory—he hadn’t done one yet today—but now, he no longer felt like it. He plugged in his phone, then flopped down on the bed.

He let out a groan and rubbed his hands over his face. Maybe he was just tired… maybe he needed to go to bed earlier.

There was a knock against his wall, startling him. The sound had come from the wall between his room and Phil’s. There it was again. And again. A rhythmic thud, thud, thud, again the wall.

Dan could picture it now. Jen probably wasn’t straddling Phil anymore. She was probably on her back and Phil was probably between her legs, thrusting into her each time there was a thud on the wall.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

And, of course, now Dan was hard. He started to reach into his jeans, but for some reason, that felt… pathetic. Rubbing one out to the sound of his best friend _actually_ getting some. Nah, Dan could do better than that, couldn’t he?

He leaned over to grab his charging phone and he opened up grindr. He was totally into both men and women but men were usually an easier pick up for him. It wasn’t too hard to find a man willing to bang it out with a stranger. Plus, it was less likely he could accidentally sleep with a fan. That was Phil’s territory. Well, just with one fan, technically. _Him._ But that wouldn’t stop Dan from holding it over Phil’s head for the rest of time.

There were a few people in the area. One of which he knew was Phil because he knew his grindr handle _._ Dan looked through a few profiles. Some were jacked up, shirtless guys covered in grease. Some were just normal looking dudes. One guy didn’t seem bad. Just a few years older than him, kind of dorky but still sexy, like a professor that got lost to his own class on the first day of uni. But when Dan looked further into his profile, he became pretty sure the dude was married and running around behind his wife’s back. Dan didn’t do that shit. He did a lot of shit—he wore nipple clamps for this girl once—but he didn’t fuck around with cheaters.

Eventually, Dan did find someone though. Early twenties, slender with big soft looking lips and big eyes. He had twink in his bio, which made Dan laugh. He’d had twink in his bio once. “Furry twink looking for a big bear daddy to make me purr” was the exact quote… Phil had gotten into his account. Dan would’ve been more pissed had it not just been payback for Dan putting “making tiny costumes for my cock” in the hobbies section of Phil’s profile.

The phan grindr wars of 2015. A time Dan won’t soon forget.

Dan sent a text to the twink guy, Ryan.

Dan: Hi

It didn’t take long for Dan to get a response.

Ryan: Hey :)) You’re hot, btw.

Dan: haha thanks. you’re not bad yourself. (at all. you’re adorable.)

Ryan replied with a blush emoji, and Dan was in the middle of replying when he heard the noises from next door grow a lot more intense. An unfamiliar cry of pleasure and a familiar one.

Dan deleted his response and typed a new one.

Dan: I hope this doesn’t like put you off or anything, but it’s late and I figured what the hell? Might as well, cut to the chase. Wanna hook up?

Ryan: Damn, you really are cutting to the chase.

Dan: Sorry. It’s okay if you’re not into it.

Ryan: Now, I didn’t say that.

They exchanged a few more texts and, within the hour, there was a pretty self-proclaimed twink standing in Dan’s doorway.

“Hey, come in,” Dan said.

Ryan stepped in. He was a lot shorter than Dan, only came up to his shoulder. Dan shut the door behind himself.

“Maybe we just skip all the awkward pleasantries and you just kiss me.”

Dan backed Ryan up against the wall, his big hands and the guy’s narrow waist. “Is that all you want me to do? Kiss you?”

“I wouldn’t complain if you wanted to do more.” Ryan’s lips slid up into a sly smile. “I’m a real good fuck.”

“I guess I’ll be the judge of that.”

Ryan shuddered. “God, you’re accent is so sexy."

Dan laughed. Sometimes he really loved getting laid in other countries, where his voice was a power-up it wasn’t in his own.

Ryan leaned up and kissed him, a short but wet thing on his mouth. It was practiced but unfamiliar, so maybe only a little disappointing. Dan shook the thought away and just kissed Ryan deeper, harder, with tongue.

It wasn’t long before Dan had Ryan’s clothes off, before Dan had Ryan on his knees on the hotel carpet. It wasn’t long before Ryan was kissing him and begging him for more and it wasn’t long before Dan flipped Ryan over onto his stomach and gave it to him.

“Oh God, Dan. Fuck. Fuck me, Dan.” It was a little over-the-top, a little performative, the usual for grindr hookups, but Dan thought about Phil next door with that gorgeous woman. It was an asshole move, but Dan didn’t care.

“Be as loud as you want, babe.”

 

…

 

“Sounds like your friend’s getting laid,” Jen said, as she was towel-drying her hair.

“He’s always getting laid,” Phil replied. It was true. Dan kind of was. He was pretty much always horny and _always_ hot, so he didn’t have a hard time hooking up. Not that Phil had much of an issue either. Jen was smart and beautiful and had been more than willing to come back here to his room after they’d met at the hotel bar.

“By you sometimes?” Jen said, nonchalantly.

“Uh, um, what?”

“Sorry, I just assumed. He was spot on with that whole nipple thing.”

Phil blushed. “He’s my friend. We hook up sometimes. Not a big deal.”

“Hmm…” Jen walked over, still naked but for her pink knickers and straddled Phil, arms around his neck. “I can’t say I blame him… or you to be honest…”

“You’re into _him?_ ”

“ _You’re_ into him."

Phil rolled his eyes. “Fair enough.”

“Dan, oh God, fuck me harder. Fuck me harder,” came the voice of the guy in Dan’s room.

Phil grimaced and shifted uncomfortably under Jen.

“Little jealous?” she asked.

“I’m not—”

“Fine.” Jen slid off Phil’s legs. “I’m not going to push it, but maybe you should’ve just let him join us.”

“We don’t do threesomes,” he said.

“That seems like a missed opportunity.”

Phil imagined it for a moment. Jen between them, Dan’s mouth on her rosy nipples. Phil’s fingers slipping inside her… maybe he’d fuck her while Dan fucked him…

Jen laughed. “You’re picturing it, aren’t you?”

“I’m…” Phil sighed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me. It’s hot. I’ll give you my number if you two ever change your no menage a trois policy.”

“That’s a tempting offer, Jen. Trust me, but we’re leaving in the morning.”

“And you’re telling me two London boys won’t be making their way back to Schenectady on the regular.”

“That’s how you say that?” Phil said.

Jen laughed. “I had fun, Lester. You should figure out your shit with your friend though.”

“We don’t have any shit.”

“Whatever you say.”


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since the incident with Jen. It was sex. It was good sex. He  probably  shouldn’t call it an incident, but Dan had seen him in the middle of having sex with someone else. That had never happened before. They’d heard each other, but they’d never seen it.

 He and Dan usually talked about everything, but they hadn’t talked about this. So that was why it felt so weird. They’d gone on with normal life, with tour stuff, with getting cramps on the bus. They hadn’t talked about Dan walking in on Jen like that, though. And Dan hadn’t even brought up whoever he’d been having sex with not long after. Dan was notorious for talking about his hook-ups, at least to Phil.

Phil needed to stop thinking. It was tying him in knots. So he turned on the  telly  in his hotel room and started to flip through the channels. There was never anything good on hotel television.  Just  re-runs and weird movies and informercials.

While watching an informercial with a very energetic salesperson, his cell phone rang. His stomach clenched. it always did when a phone rang. Something about the sound or the expectation always made him nervous. Usually when he saw it was Dan, those nerves would completely unwind. For some reason, this time, when he saw it was Dan, he unwound somewhat but not all the way.

Phil answered the call.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Dan asked. 

“Nothing.” Phil yawned. “ Just  flipping through the channels. Do you think we could use something called an eggstractor?”

“No, Phil. You still haven’t used the bacon caddy or that weird juicer that looked like a fleshlight.”

It did not look like a fleshlight, though Dan always said it did—and that had made him feel weird about using it.

Phil sighed. “What do you want?”

“Phone sex, if you’re up for it,” Dan said, like it was nothing at all.

Phil’s stomach flipped, his body immediately starting to buzz. “Are you serious?”

“So you in?”

Of course he was. Of course, he wanted to lie here and touch himself. He wanted to listen to Dan say all manner of dirty things, but he didn’t want Dan to know he was that eager. Phil had his dignity to consider, and those nerves that weren’t quite unwound. 

“Yeah, what the hell,” Phil said.

“You naked?” 

“Dan.” Phil’s mouth went dry. He wasn’t naked. He had boxers on, though they were easy enough to get off or work around.

“Because I am,” Dan continued, his voice dropping, his words starting to draw out. “ Totally  naked. Got my earring in, though. Because I know you like it.”

Phil shut his eyes. “I’d suck on it if I were there.”

“God, I love when you do that.” Dan let out a shaky breath. “What else would you do?”

Phil swallowed, slipping his hand into his boxers. “Your neck. I’d kiss your neck and watch you squirm.”

“You know how hard that gets me. I’m touching my neck right now and thinking of you.”

The image alone had Phil straining in his own hand. Dan naked on a hotel bed, stroking his own neck with those perfect long fingers.

“Are you hard?” Phil managed, though he felt like he couldn't speak. 

“Oh God, Phil. So hard.”

Phil tightened the grip on his cock, rubbing his thumb over the wet slit. “Me too.”

“Are you touching yourself?” Dan asked.

“Yes.”

 There was a pause, an almost unsettling silence and then, “Do you wish it were me?”

“Yes. God, yes.” Phil started to jack himself even faster, unable to reign in the beat of want pulsing through his body. “Your hands are so much bigger than mine.”

“They can get all around that big cock of yours, can’t they?” Dan whispered. 

Phil groaned, gripping his phone tight in his hand. “Fuck, Dan. Come up here." 

Dan laughed. “You want me to?”

That’s a stupid question. “Yes.”

“I’m already naked, though, and your room is three floors up. Would you settle for a picture?”

He didn’t want to settle, but he doubted Dan was going to actually drag his ass up here and he didn’t want to move either. And a picture? Well, Phil felt like he might die if he didn’t know exactly what Dan looked like right now. “Please.”

A few moments later, his phone buzzed with a message. He pulled it away from his ear to see the text. It was a picture of Dan, from his bare thighs up his chest to his smile and his earring. His cock was hard in his hand, all stretched out and light curved, dribbling pre-come.

Phil put the phone back to his ear. “Shit.”

“How’s that?” Dan asked.

“A thousand times worse.” All Phil wanted to do was get his hands and mouth all over him. “God, Dan, you’re gorgeous.”

Dan let out a breath. “Can I see your cock?”

Phil swallowed, tugging his boxers down his leg with his free hand. “Yeah, yeah.”

He opened the camera on his phone. He spread his legs enough to take a picture of his own cock, thick and lying back against his stomach. It was leaking. Dan would like that.

Phil pressed send, and put the phone back to his ear.

Not long after, Dan whined. “Oh fuck, fuck, Phil. That’s so hot.”  Loudly . He was loud when he was horny. It had turned Phil on since day one, even when it was inconvenient at his parent's house. Even when it was Dan getting fucked by someone else the next room over.

“Do you have lube?” Phil’s voice was rough and hoarse.

“God, yeah, why?” Dan asked, the sound of him sliding his hand over his cock still audible above his voice.

Phil kept jacking himself too. “Finger yourself for me. I want you to imagine it inside you.”

“Jesus Christ, Phil, you’re dirty tonight.”

“Want me to tone it down?” Phil hoped he hadn’t made Dan uncomfortable, but they were usually pretty open with each other. 

“Fuck no.” 

There was some silence on the other side of the line, and then gasps, deep aching breaths.

Phil shivered. “You’re doing it right now, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Dan whimpered. He always whimpered when he had something inside him. “Fuck, shit.” 

Phil drew in deep breaths as he kept touching himself. “How… how do  I feel  inside you?”

Dan let out another sexy noise like only he could do. “So good. So full. Fuck. Squeeze your hand tighter. Imagine that’s me,  just  spreading my legs for you, taking you in.”

Phil squeezed tighter, moved his hand faster, imagined Dan beneath him, legs spread and pulled up to let Phil in . Dan was always so tight and always so eager…

“Phil, Phil! Fuck. Phil.”

 He felt each of those words like a direct line to his already aching cock. “Yeah. God, baby. Say my name. Keep saying my name." 

“Phil,” Dan whined and through the phone Phil could hear his bed squeaking under him. “Phil. So big, feel so good. Oh, God. Fuck me. Fuck me. Phil. Phil.”

He knew what Dan sounded like when he came and it was always hot, always enough to send Phil over the edge with him. His hand was flying over his cock and he was arching up into his own touch. “Dan, shit. Dan. Fuck. Fuck!”

He came like a clap of thunder, like those fireworks you can feel in your chest.

“Jesus."

“Your turn.”

Phil laughed at Dan’s words, but it was only fair to return the favor. He took a picture of his own dick, come spilt all over his stomach and sent it to Dan.

A few moments later, Dan responded, “You’re so  ridiculously  hung. It’s unfair.”

Phil rolled his eyes, but he still brightened up at the compliment. “You have a great cock too.” 

Dan let out a small little laugh. “Thanks, mate… you called me baby, you know?”

Phil tensed, shifting on his bed. He had, hadn’t he? “Yeah. It  just  kinda slipped.”

Dan was silent for a moment. “You haven’t called me that in a long time.” 

“I’m sorry if you didn’t like it. I'm sorry. I don’t have to—”

“I don’t mind.” Dan giggled. “It’s far from the weirdest thing I’ve ever  been called  during sex.”

Phil relaxed again. “What is the weirdest thing you’ve ever  been called  during sex?” 

“Hmm…” Dan seemed to think about it for awhile, like there were a lot of options he had to cycle through.  Maybe  there were. Phil wasn't sure how he felt about that. “I don’t know,” he said finally. “  Probably  ‘pretty boy slut.”

 "Shut up.” Phil  nearly  choked on his own spit. “No one actually called you that.” Had they? Phil was feeling a mix of emotions and he wasn’t sure how to categorize any of them. 

“I swear to God. Never saw it coming either. Dude was an accountant.” 

The blood drained from Phil's face. “… not our accountant?” 

“No. Ew. Irving’s married and like seventy. Jesus Christ, Phil. ” 

“I don’t know!” Phil replied, with a high-pitched awkward laugh. "You go for older guys.”

“I have a daddy kink,” Dan said. “Not a granddaddy kink.” 

Phil knew that Dan didn’t actually have a daddy kink… or at least, he was pretty sure he didn't… 

“Oh god, now I’m picturing you and Irving,” Phil said. “That’s a cursed image that’s never going to go away.”

Dan snorted. “That’s your own damn fault, mate.”

He guessed it was. Phil couldn’t believe he let himself think Dan was banging it out with old man Irving. Who  occasionally  even called himself ‘old man Irving’. Yikes. Still, he wasn’t going to let Dan have this.

Phil grinned, leaning back against his pillow. “You called me, you know, so  legally  speaking…”

“Yeah, whatever." Dan chuckled. "Good night, dumbass.”

“Good night, pretty boy slut.”

“Oi, go fuck yourself,” Dan said, then laughed and hung up.

Phil set his phone down and found himself staring down at it with a goofy look on his face. When he realized what he was doing, he shook his head to knock himself out of it. Before he got a chance to  totally  settle back down though, he got a text from Dan.

Dan: for breakfast tomorrow you want to meet downstairs or get room service?

Phil: Room Service. I’ll come to yours.

Dan: kk, night 

Phil  just  let out a breath, still floating a little on the high from his orgasm.

Phil: Night

They’d been friends for so long. Almost ten years now. They’d done so much together, been through so much together, built so much together. Phil had grown so used to it, that he didn’t stop to think about it often. Him and Dan—it  just  was.  A strange and inexplicable friendship that sometimes landed them in each other’s beds  . He couldn’t imagine a world where it wasn’t like this. At the same time, he knew,  logically  , it couldn’t always be like this. They were grown men now and only getting older. It was easier not to think about that though.  It was easier to  just  think about what they would order from room service tomorrow and which anime they’d watch while they ate it .

 


End file.
